Lithuania married?
by Hetalia Fan100
Summary: Lithuania had husband, Poland, but before him, it was married to woman name Keith and they had daughter name Lily. Paring is Lietpol!


Lithuania knew what married about and he knew what it like had a divorce. He remembered this day when he met special lady and she giggle at him. Her name is Keith and she look nice person. She had brown hair and had good-looking body. Lithuania thought she is his first love than Belarus and Poland. She is number 1# on his dating book and she very good at beds. When he and her went to his room, she quickly remove her cloth and jump on her man. Lithuania made love to her but she was top of him(cowgirl style) and it was best night for them. In morning, Keith make breakfast for both of them. She wear her sexy pajamas and she grin happy.

"Morning, Baby!" Lithuania said while kiss his lover. "It was best sex since I do it with my ex boyfriend Russia."

"Oh, Please, babe! I knew that you need some help! Your dick is prefect and big, that prefect match for me and my big g-sport~"

"Oh, Keith's, you are best thing happened to me!" He kiss her forehead.

"Because we are both prevent and we knew lot about sex." She kiss him on lip. "Oh! Breakfast almost done!"

"Try not burn it...I mean...My husband Poland can cook but sometime he burn stuff."

"! You are marry!?" She gasp. "And who is hell is Poland!?"

"Poland is my best friends and Russia make us married. I allow dating all woman or man if I went to and Poland had stay in our house."

"Do you fuck him?" She rise her eyebrow.

"No. He is Virgin!" He giggle.

"Can you allow had two married?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Lithuania...Last night, I found that...I am pregnant. With your child." She look seriously and Lithuania faint. Everyday in their marriage life, Lithuania had take care of her and Poland at different time. Heck, he even don't tell Poland about his new wife and his child. He had lie toward Poland over 3 year old and he feeling bad for that. Keith and Lithuania had one children, a girl, with Keith brown eye and Lithuania green eyes. She love her father very much and she want be like him when she grown up. She hate it when her parents fight. Lithuania thrower knife at his wife in anger while Keith's gasp.

"What you trying to do!?" She flip him off.

"BITCH! I saw you with other men! You guy was made out, behind my back!" He begin crying. He can't believe that his first wife cheat on him and he even can't believe that Poland don't know all about yet. She laugh very evil and he look at her.

"Lithuania, this is true. He is my new man. I don't need you anymore. In fact, I gonna take my daughter with me. I will leave right now!" Keith's grab her three year old daughter, pack her stuff, and went to her car. Lithuania snap, anger, and he hold divorce papers. About three week later, they got divorced and he never saw her or his daughter ever again. It all happened in past and now it 2016. Lithuania kiss Poland cheek while he giggle happy.

"Oh, Liet~ !" Poland moan when his husband kiss his neck. They hear door knock and Lithuania get up so he can open it. When he open it, he was shocked. It was his daughter, Lily, who now 15 year old, and she smile at her father.

"Hi, Father."

"Lily...Where are your mother?"

"Oh, Mother. She do some crack. My step-father try touch me so I run off and meet you right now. I still virgin but I hate my new father." Lily cry and Lithuania hug his daughter tightly.

So then, Lithuania, Poland, and Lily stay in same house together. They had fun time, family time, and they look like great and happy family. Lily and Poland never fight and they get knew each other. That how they are best friend now and Lithuania smile. In sunny day, Keith visit Lithuania because her new husband leave her and she hope that she had her ex back. She fake smile but glare at her daughter, who hidded behind Russia, her 'uncle'. All nation had meeting but they support Lithuania so they glare at Keith.

"Baby...um...I want you back! I want us be family again! I already to come home!" She begging.

"Keith, leave." Lithuania glare.

"But I love you again! We can make better future!"

"Keith, leave. Right now."

"No! I not leaving without you and Lily!"

"Hell no, Mother. They all agreed that I will send to new home." Lily grin. She can't wait be adopted by lovely lesbian couple.

"Keith, Leave." Lithuania turn around, not look at his ex wife.

"Please! TAKE ME BACK! DAMNIT! NOW!"

"Don't speak my Husband like this!" Poland stand up for his husband and Keith can't believe on her eye. She never saw a cross-dress guy be this dang beautiful and she almost thought Poland is girl but he is dude.

"Husband? Are you this bitch Poland!?"

"Yes. Liet don't need you anymore!" Poland hate this girl who broke Liet heart before and now it time for him fight back.

"Wait...No...I can't be!"

"Get out! Leave, Keith! Meet our friend alone!" All nation shout and Keith crying. She run off but she saw Seychelles, Canada, and America, who look at her.

"What the hell you look at?" It was Keith last word to them when she drive away.

"Jeez...This Bitch is ugly." America sign while eat his hamburger. Lithuania are very happy that he had Poland on his side.


End file.
